Moonlight Warrior
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: He stalks the streets in the dark of the night, a man made of shadows who comes to those who need his aid. He is a myth, a legend, a story in this troubled city. But he is real, and he's not alone. A male human x female Pokemon story.


Irkwell city.

A place many would consider home, with a residence of nearly a million, it isn't hard to suggest that most would see this as their permanent settlement. Yet despite this notion, one should not be deceived into thinking this is a happy place to live. Not a city of slavery, at least, not in the literal sense, nor is it one that borders hell itself, but it is a place where gloom hangs like a shadow all over. To the wide-eyed newby that has entered this forsaken place, they would soon become downtrodden with how uncheerful of a city it was. But to those that unwillingly call this place home, it was just how it is. They got up, went to work, and came back, many with families, some alone, other's back to the Pokemon they loved. Day in and day out, a grind, but for most that was life, bland, but bearable…

That is, if you could live your decent, ignorant life. For many of the people their lives were situated in a decent class, middle or high, they had a comfy bed to sleep in per nightfall, warm cooking served daily they could enjoy and a shelter that protect them from the cold, as even in the dead of winter the brick walls and hot radiators were a heavy defense against the snow and cold.

But they were a strong total of people, humans and Pokemon alike, that did not share this ideal of happy living. The homeless still walked these streets, scared and frightened of one day not waking as he freezing temperatures will kill them while they slept, turned to ice and left as a moment none would appreciate. And even those that did sleep with a roof over their heads were not exactly in fancy living. Within the confines of the city situated an area dubbed the 'slums', though it was not it's official name, to those that knew, and even cared of its existence, it was the true poor area of the city; filled with old abandoned lots in need of being run down, and scattered areas filled with caravans and bungalows, basic homing spaces for even the run-down to at least be able to call home.

It is a place meant to be forgotten, to the higher class that run the city they turn a blind eye at its existence, seeing it as a black spot on what is an already void city, while the lower class that work, live and breathe there wish for it to be run down and turned into something useful, even they hate it, only living there as no other place could take them.

Most avoid it, even the police really only go there when called, no patrols come inside the region itself, few authorities wish to, as they get to live within a nicer zone, fair payroll grants better living spaces. But s if any who lives in the slums has the money, experience or even privilege to decide to climb higher. Crime came frequent because of it, and most have to live with this truth, for no one else who lived in this district had the will, conviction, or heart to make a change to this ideology, none would stand up for the weaker man and show some compassion to the fragile and powerless.

Except; for one.

He is said to be a myth in this city, a fable created to either empower, or mock, the frail and penniless, depending on which side of the proverbial half-filled glass you'd choose for your own attitude. A non-existence, a tail spun out by who knows by some, and to others he is but a ghost, a shadow of the night who's soul refuses to pass on, who's heart was filled with so much regret he now forces himself to walk these streets for blindingly following his fate. And to the young, he is their fictional Superhero 'Zubatman' came alive by the kids wishes and dreams, while the parents just see him as some kind of drugged-up weirdo wearing a suit, one the adults would rather not let their offspring see, as even monsters haunt the snow-covered dark paths.

But he is real, he breathes and he does indeed stalk these very streets. A man of the night whose identity and life is a secret no other person knows, he is the nameless hero who hides in the dark and strikes without warning, a protector to the innocent of this zone who brings terror to those he smites, he is a guardian angel in living form who exists only to help those in need.

By day, he is you mild-mannered store clerk, named Ryder to his friends, an unassuming and decent-if-bland 20-something year-old that goes about his day like anyone else would. But by night, he takes to the alleys, covered in black garb and brandishing a weapon of his own, scouring the poorest district of this misery of a city.

He is labelled by some: The Moonlight Warrior.

* * *

It was another dark night within the city, many having gone home to sleep, no matter which region you lived in, as midnight stroll around most were already in dreamland. But people still stirred, some on the night-shift, others without a bed to sleep in, and those that did damn well they pleased.

These were the worst in his mind. Those were the ones that caused the most trouble. Those were the ones he beat and brought down to the floor, bruised, sometimes bloodied, if they refused to to let their pride be insulted. It was people like that made him take up his mantle.

He kept is sense keen and his eyes open, in the light snowfall that fell from the skies contrasted his darker appearance, an almost opposition in colour as he trudged along the snow pathways.

This was his uniform; to blend into the night, he wore the darkest of shades: His lower body consisted of thick boots that stomped on the ice with vigor, steel-toed, a strong kick can knock the wind out of even the stronger man, and long padded pants that kept even the coldest wind from slowing him down. On his upper body he wore a serge trench coat over himself, a little bigger than his real size for higher freedom to move, inky in colour with a light shine, it fastened over his chest with buckles, every one secured over him, underneath this was a woolen coat, no cold temperatures will stop his wrath. With leather gloves protecting his hands, his head was protected from the cold with a balaclava mask, with a thicker lower mouthpiece with open holes to allow easy breathing, the only part of him that one could see was his piercing eyes as cold as the air around him.

Cool and collected, his steady gaze, frightening to those he stares down to, was complemented with the sole weapon he used: A long simple staff.

Crafted from a thick piece of Osage Orange wood and stained black all over this straight staff ended it's points with bronze ferrules, dulled, but still strong, and sprouting out from the metal ends was the painted images of the Sky High Pokemon itself Rayquaza, circling around the round weapon, two of the Pokemon mirrored each other on opposite sides, there was no true top of bottom of the Bo, both sides were reversed perfectly, a symbol of the furious strength of the heaven's itself.

This was his attire, be it the dead of winter, or the warmest night in summer, he trailed along these empty street and past the shacks, camper, or apartment, as even as late as it was, evil never sleeps, only bating it's time until it's venom can mane…

"Weav..." The low but audible voice came from behind, the name itself known by many but recognizable only to the man himself, his partner in crime and his closest friend and ally, not a human but a Pokemon he's known for years.

The setting they were currently in was perfect for her nature, loving the dark and the cold in equal amounts, as she followed behind him. Smaller than the human, her crimson crown, collar and tail feathers accented her stereotyped character, along with the sharp claws she wielded, yet despite her fiery deposition, her devious and cunning nature that her species was known for, she did not bare a sly smile on her face like her kind are usually seen, but instead she looked at him with worry.

She was with him every night, most nights he was out here at this hour, prowling in search of the wrongs of this city. Though she stood beside him always, his will just as indomitable as the humans own, a single work night didn't go by that she was worried from him. He fought against great violation in this city, heinous crime going unpunished as the authorities turn a blind eye to the real problems in this area, he took up the mantle himself and became the unrewarded hero this city didn't deserve. But this in turn laid out one problem for her, this meant going against violent, sometimes merciless people. She cared for his safety, fearful that one day his injuries will get too severe and he will wind up…

In some ways, she wanted him to stop, to live a normal, healthy life, but this in turn created a conundrum; if he did that, more others, younger and more innocent than he is, would get hurt, or commonly, worse. She too did not wish for that too happen to the poorer, behind her nature breathed a solid heart, and helping others filled her heart with the happiest of meanings, but she still had a selfish side like anyone, a side that wished him to stay and stay with her.

She loved him more than anything in the world, and if she could suddenly find herself speaking human one day, the first thing she would say to him was this

But she couldn't, as trying to voice her concerns was hard in her given language, yet the years the two have spent together, on and off their selfless work, has lead to the unworded communication they shared. He looked down to her with sharp eyes, as he observed her expression. She was tense, sad for him, this face made his own expression soften a little, of what only she could see from him when suited up, his eyes alone told her enough he was worried back, and with a soft rub of her forehead, any physical contact he gave her calmed her down and sent her pleasant thoughts, she relaxed in his touch.

"It's a quiet night." His tone reassured her, deep and methodical, but not too close to baritone. "We'd probably won't see much. Few would want to be out in this weather." That was true, as few would want to be out in these temperatures, as besides helping a drunk man walk back home instead of sleeping in the comfy snow earlier, very little is likely to happen in these conditions. She hoped not, not that she minded the weather at all, it was her element, but she cared for his safe being.

"Weavile Weav!" She sprouted as cheerfully as she could muster, not wanting him to be as worried back. Even when walking through the open areas of bungalows and trailers, she held little fear of someone seeing them.

"Shush." The hushed tone of the human said lowly as he pressed a finger to her lips, she knew to keep shut when needed, though she figured at first it was out of reaction of her being too loud, but the way he looked around him, not her, slowly turning his head as if in search of something; or someone.

"You hear that?" He whispered, as she too kept her ears open. Deathly silent, naturally so at this hour, only the carrying wind or the passing by of a nearby car brought their quiet prowl to a stop, but she too could something...not to far away, but she can make out the voices being loud...and angered. Never said much else as the two in tandem trudge forward, onto their next self-proclaimed mission.

* * *

Somewhere in this region the sounds of a male voice shouting, a female voice pleading, reduced to tears, and the sounds of banging on something miscellaneous for a few seconds...then it went quiet.

More screams muffled by the walls of the trailer, pleads until the briefest of seconds passed before the figure of an adult female being literally shoved out the door, the light cascaded to the outside world, highlighting the form of the woman being slumped over on the snow, sniveling pathetically as a shadow loomed over her, greeting the doorway was an overweight, drunken slob of a man who eyed the woman with disdain, the half-empty beer can he held in his hand he threw at her like a rock, hitting her side and bouncing off her, only the slightest tense curl of her original fetal position showed any signs of reaction. "I told you to shut him up!" He shouted, not bothered by the idea of anyone unknowingly watching. "I told you what would happen if he kept crying his pissing head off! You just _had_ to bring him in this world; had to let some useless lay about come into this world and have the money _I_ make to be spent on him. We barely have enough to get by, and you thought it was okay to have _my_ money being used for him? Selfish bitch!" He spat with absolute disgust, eyeing with with malice. "I should have kicked you harder for that-" He made a move forward, taking a step off the camper and onto the steps below as he stared daggers in hostility to the already hurt woman.

Neither was aware of the two pairs of eyes watching them, waiting in the shadows for the right time, watching the whole scene in silence, and the moment the man made a move forward off the travel trailer, the human of the two moved like a pragmatic dart, staying away from the light as he made sprint, before the human can finish his second step down the shrouded male already readied his weapon, pointing forward like a spear, already aiming for his spot, and with a thrust he was upon the drunken man, without warning, the end of his Bo slammed into his right side, twisting the staff as he did so.

The immense pain shot through him instantly, the jab only lasting a second before being pulled away, but being long enough to leave him stunned, enough time for him, twirling the staff in his hands and slam the end upwards, right to his chin as his focus was forced to look up to the sky, his own scream caught in his throat as in the dark clothed individual kept his hold on the staff secure as it stormed over his head, briefly pausing in midair so he could adjust his hands position, and with an almighty swing brought it down in an arc, the end slamming into the man's head with power, the last thing he saw as the staff coming towards before it all went dark, and his body dropped like a ragdoll, face first into the snow under him as he laid still.

The woman for all the while did not see this, her vision obscured by her hands cradling her own face defensively, and her ears did not pick up on something specific, but rather the lack of anything specific that worried her. For a few moments she waited for something to happen, but nothing did.

With tentative eyes she looked out from her hands, slowly bringing them down off her face to see the image of a man in black, clothed in dark garb for a second she thought she was seeing the image of death himself, but a quick look up showed not a skeletal face behind the clothes, but a human looking down to her, his hand outstretched for her to take.

"Are you okay madam?" He spoke softly as the woman looked on with confusion to him. She looked around herself more, unable to process what was happening properly; to his side was a Weavile, looking to her with equally concerned eyes and to the front of the caravan; was her technical husband, face-down in the snow. She could only blink as her hands wantigly reached for his, despite the stranger looming over her, she felt some security with being near him as her hand grasped his. "You're safe now. Are you hurt?" His tone was a lot less deep now, a lot gentler in tone, soothing to the ears, or at least it was in Weavile's eyes.

"My b...my ba..." She stuttered out, a shaky hand brought up to point to the open door as her she stared wide-eyed in that direction. Ryder kept from asking, letting her finish as she still stammered her words, coughs forcing their way out as the shaky woman finally let out her words for them both to hear:

"My...baby..." Like a machine the male's head swiveled to the open door, eyes pierced to the camper, before it slowly tilted it's way to the Pokemon standing patiently nearby. "Marian..." The Weavile nodded in understanding coming closer to the two as he handed the woman's hand to the Pokemon, who took it carefully in her claws, trying to calm the still shaken woman, gently patting her back and removing any cold snow stuck to her clothes as she offered her a friendly smile, as the male paced forward into the camper, stamping her staff into the snow to keep it ready for him..

As took a firm step in the first thing of the room he took notice of was the complete mess of it all; from books to cooking utensil to beer cans was strewn across the floor without a care. Not a fault from her, with what he had heard, a fight had likely happened just moments ago. Though, maybe not a fight some much as a one-sided assault. The lady was not a fighter by any means, at least not physically, all hope rested on her fortitude.

 _Now where's the child?_ He thought to himself as he walked, looking around in search of the little one, from one place to the next until he saw it, a crib near the end. Walking tentatively forward, his thick boots stomped softly across the floor as he stopped just short of the cot, looming down into it to see a little infant lying face-up in the cot, 12 months old at most, wearing nothing but a diaper and a mini blue shirt, the blanket of the cot thrown off the side, hanging off the crib as the youngster laid unmoving, undisturbed.

Bringing his hand down he reached under the head of the baby, tilting it back as his mouth hung open and he observed his stomach.

His chest wasn't moving up and down. Yet he still felt warm...

Letting out a quiet huff to himself he slowly leant down, pulling up his mask up to his mouth, sealing the nose he let out five large breathes directly into his mouth. With one hand still tilting the baby's head back, he pushed down on the middle of his chest with two fingers, in sequence _1, 2, 3 ,4 ,5_... _1, 2, 3 ,4 ,5_.

"Come on." His voice a frustrated whisper as again _1, 2, 3, 4, 5,_ compression's on the child's chest, _1, 2, 3, 4, 5,_ "Don't you give up on me." He can feel his own begin to give way, not weak in strength but in will, yet he refused to give up, giving two more sets of compression's on the little one's torso before leaning back and pushing two deep breathe down in his mouth. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5_.

"Live, damn it." He swore through clenched teeth, giving one after another compression on his body, his mind worsening with every second as it refused to move. "Live, I say..." More pumps on his body, more breathing from him getting hitched in his own throat, he declined the sentiment of calling it quits. So focused on the body, he didn't some of his little fingers beginning to twitch…

Outside the tears did not cease as they stained her cheeks, her attention on nothing as the Pokemon kept assuring her the best a voiceless girl could. Her words only having meaning in town not language. She was fearful of the worst, but always hoped for the best, this mentality the strongest ideal she can keep to as to not falter in her resolution. She held an undying loyalty to the human in every way, she was anxious still, troubled by what was taking so long, but fixed in her allegation as she knew whatever he was doing he was taking as much time as needed.

From her hearing she could tell the familiar of boots stomping nearer them, as she looked up when they stopped, seeing the sight of the dark-clothed individual standing in front of the light at his back. The Weavile gave a few pats on the woman's back, causing her attention to look up to the shadow looming over her. Seeing the silent man looking down to her, but this time it was different; as cradled in his arms was a small blanket, the soft light peach colour familiar to her, but more so was the two very small hands waving up to the air, as if awaiting something to come down from the heavens above, he made no noise, but sounds did come from him, little gurgles emanated from the object in his arms.

For the briefest of moments the woman did not breathe, caught in her throat as she watched with fixation on the male strolling towards her, leaning down when above her and handing her the blanket from his arms. As she took it, she stared down in disbelief, as if what she was seeing was not real, just a fleeting image of her imagination, created to heal her grief, but no, the breathing face, the wandering hands trying to grasp anything, the incoherent noises he made…

The waterworks came back in full force as she hugged her baby securely to her chest, clutching the child dearly to her chest as Weavile let a slow smile form on her face, the sight before her warmed her heart. The male meanwhile was searching for something on the underside of his coat, pulling it out and offered it to the woman, handing her a small business card of some kind, unsurely but not apprehensive as he lifted out his other hand, giving her a phone...the woman's own, one he took from the counter moments before ago.

"Take this and call the police. Explain to them what has happened, about him and and the one lying behind me. Call an hospital as well, get them to take a look at the child. On this card is a phone line to a Woman's Shelter, go to them, they will help." He explained before standing back, leaving her bewildered at all that was given to her.

"Do you know West Park Street, nearby here?" The woman nodded in silence. "There is a Cafe there, 'Alolan Kitchen', they are seeking workers. Go to them as soon as you can and apply, for your child's sake, you need to earn money. Do it for him." He turned around and, grabbed his stick, about to turn until he spotted the still unconscious obese male down on the snow, for the briefest of seconds he froze like the air around, before lifting his weapon up and slamming down on his head, no blood was spurting out of his head, it did not penetrate to the bone, by lying man made no move from it, signalling his still comatose state. He let out a deep breath as the Pokemon in the corner, only shook her head lightly, knowing full well why he did such a thing, but also knew to hold her tongue for the moment, just watching him as he turned walked away, following beside him as the two headed out the light.

"Wa..wait!" She called out, her words finally being able to be spoken, the whole debacle left her confused yet...comforted. "Who are you? Why did you…?" Her words fell on deaf ears as neither answered, they only continued strolling forward into the dark of the night, disappear into the shadows until...they were both gone. Leaving her alone with a baby and a senseless shell of a husband.

She wasted no time in calling the phone, a strange sense of resolve was upon her as she began to start her life anew.

* * *

They are times when she wanted to hug him, from telling him it's okay, to keeping him warm, to thanking him for what he had done.

This was one of those times. His frustration, impossible to see by others, was plain as day to her. If there was one thing above all else he hated, it was the feeling of disgust. Disgusted by that man's appearance, disgusted by his actions, but also, disgusted by himself.

"Weavi." She called to him, but he ignored her. She grew annoyed but this, speaking out a louder "Weavi." to him, loud enough for to stop him in his tracks and swiveling his whole body around to face her. "I know!" He practically shouted in the cold air. "Yes I know, I knew he wasn't getting up. That one was for the child." Yet she shook her head at his explanation, a scowl fixed as her expression as she didn't falter her stance.

"What?" He asked loudly, caring nor for who might in happenstance see the two. "What do you want me to say? That I was just checking to make sure he wouldn't come up?" Her stature didn't change as she huffed to him.

"Weav-"

"I KNOW ALL RIGHT!" He shouted, thankful they were walking in a more open area. "I know I got pissed! Yes, all right; 'Don't strike a man who's already down', 'Don't cause uncressy pain' or even 'No point hurting an unconscious man'. I get it."

Did he really?

He didn't care either way though.

As the two dared to stare each other down, it was the human that was the first to relant, sighing deeply as he turned around. "Let's get moving. We shouldn't waste time over petty arguments." He and walked away, Marian slowly trudged behind him seconds after, but her expression still scrowled his way. It truly annoyed her, how he had a hard time opening up to people, even someone like her. She wasn't offered by this, knowing full well his character, and though she did love him dearly, he still managed to get under her skin at times, not purposely so, she knew he was far from a horrible person, not even when compared to the scum around here, but still, damn did it frustrate her when let's his anger get the better of his mind.

She could see, from it all, that he had his reason to be angered by the scene. She could remember it all; that night a decade ago, a cold winter like this, dead of the night, snow falling slowly. She was just a Sneasel back then, scavenging for food, until circumstance has her observing a scene right in from of her; as a younger boy was thrown out of the house by a drunk of a man, slamming into the snowy bank, as she spotted the bruises on his body, not so hard, seeing him thrown out without a shirt or anything of the kind on.

She had to admit she would feel hypocritical, calling him out from his anger, when she too let her temper get the better of her, when she witnessed that scene, if she didn't...who knows what his life would have turned into. But it would of been for the worst, that much she was sure about.

Ever since, she was his protector, carer and friend, being the first and only person she's ever cared about at the beginning of the night, gaining not only a friend but a reason to continue on living.

She would follow him to the ends of the Earth. And she knew he would do the same, both would become lost if seperated.

She quickly hustled her pace to catch up with him.

* * *

Time has passed not long since, half an hour, to an hour, surely not longer than that, but nothing of interest had came up since them. That is, until she spotted something strange off into the distance, getting closer, the two could hear noises emanating from what appeared to be a suspicious circle of cars with torches lighting the encircled vehicular ring.

It was precarious to try and slip by the cars and watch, the vehicles blocking much of the view. It was too risky on ground, too blocked out to see, but if they took to higher ground…

With a silent prowl the two headed off towards the nearest possible vantage point; a small convenience store on the other side of the road. Jumping on the garbage bin and climbing up the two crouched down at the side facing the belt of cars, as Ryder pulled out a pair of binoculars hidden under his coat and peered through.

"I can see a bunch of adults, about 5 or 6, all standing around waiting for something, or someone. I hope it's not another bunch of junkies again. I thought we cleared those out weeks ago...doesn't seem to tell me much, they aren't wearing any shared uniform of some kind, all I can see that's out of place is a table set with plates and condiments, with a big boiling pot underneath on some heating cooker. What are they doing, having a midnight meal? What are they up to...wait a second." She couldn't see from this distance, but she listened to his words meticulously, taking crucial note of every detail.

"Wait a minute...I see something, let me just…" He focused his binoculars on something as Weavile listened intently. "Yeah...yeah, we may have a problem on our hands. Take a look." He handed it to her, as she looked at the scene from the distance. "Take a look a the car farthest. See the insignia hanging up like a flag." She studied the sign he was talking about, a little hard to make out in the low burning light, but she could see a strange cloth of some kind hanging of a pole; a silhouette of some kind of Pokemon, the reveal of which one she couldn't tell, next to what looks like a knife on it's left, fork on it's right and a spoon across the top, all on a white background, save for the silhouette, which was inside a light blue circle. She did not know what it meant, or what those people are doing, but Ryder had already guessed this as he explained them to her.

"I've read about them before. They're some kind of group called 'The Ideologue Sons and Daughters of Arceus's True Bounty'." She nodded her head slowly, taking mental note. "But they're also known as a shorter name, one that addresses their purpose in the simplest yet most complete way; 'Pokemon Eaters'." She felt something stick in her throat at that notion, almost wanting to slap him for suggesting some idea as sick as that, but she knew him better, he did not joke about something like this. "They are what they're sound like. They're a cult who stick to some mentality that Pokemon are meant to exist in this world only to be tasted and eaten by us humans. I know." While she listened, she still paid close attention to the cult itself, watching over them with strong attention.

"We have enough problems with creepy groups as it is, we don't ne..." His rambling was cut short when his partner pulled out a hand shook his shoulder roughly, as he looked at her, he could see the concern in her wide eyes as she still looked through the binoculars, firmly passing them over as her attention never ceased it's focus on the group ahead of them.

He looked though and noticed the group begin to stir, some began looking ecstatic as one new person entered the throw-way. It was a woman, carrying something in her hands...it was a Pokemon, some eeveelution of the kind...wait, it was a Leafeon. Held in the human's hands. With his field glasses he could see it was tied up with what looks like duct tape, it's hind legs strapped together, same going for its front legs as well. It's mouth was tied over with the tape as well, the Pokemon looked absolutely scared, as it struggled to escape, thrashing about. He noticed something different about it, though; tied on its neck hung a big pink bow, something about it seemed similar to him...as if he's seen it before.

"I know that Pokemon." He stated briefly to Marian as he lifted the binoculars away from him, his mind collecting the memories of a few days ago…

 _It was a late evening, dusk was approaching, giving the sky a warm orange glow, a striking contrast to the cold air that already has settled in. Snow had rarely set yet, the worst was yet to come as both normal day Ryder was strolling home, his companion standing right beside him as he returned from an early shift, night was approaching and he wanted to get out the cold as soon as possible._

 _He stopped as he heard the crying of a child, and turning the corner down the pathway he saw a little girl, 6 or 7 at most, sniffling in her hands as her mother quickly ushered her along, trying to console her daughter as she left, the male getting a better picture of the seen as he walked to the lampost they were blocking. It was a Missing Pokemon poster, detailing the story of a Leafeon, named 'Leafia', gone missing, the picture showing said Pokemon sleeping in her home, recognizable from others from her oversized pink bow wrapped around her neck._

 _The human thought a little on this; this was the third missing Pokemon poster he'd seen this month alone. Sure Pokemon and people go missing all the time, not shockingly around here as well, but not in such high abundance as this month…_

 _He hoped there wasn't some correlation with them all going on._

With a deep sigh he quickly packed his field glasses away, taking a hold of his staff firmly as he began to take action.

"We need to move Marian! Quickly!"

* * *

The sounds of people seemed inaudible to him, the two sneaked around the back, nearby the table, as they laid low, listening to the group members talking about nonsense as hung low and bated their time.

"Y'all got the pot ready?" It was the only female who asked, still clinging on to the vulnerable Leafeon, who held no means to escape from her clutches. "It's all ready, seasoning is in the pot as we you hurry this up, It's fucking freezing out here?" One man asked, the largest of the lot. The two watched the woman's smile begin to grow, neither liking just how big and toothy it became. With a light knock she trudged his partner's arm, as she turned her attention to him, not her whole head, just her eyes as he handed something to her paw. She took it firmly in her digits but said nothing more, feeling the hard object in her grasp with her claws, as her attention returned to the show.

"Good, because I'm _dying_ to taste some Eeveelution. Tell me," she paused to bring the helpless Pokemon up to her own face, as she struggled in her grasp, being held up by her bound legs, as the woman almost mocked her, adding insult to her soon-to-be injury; "does eating you count as one of my five-a-day?" The Leafeon screamed, or at least as hard as she could, given her bound mouth, as she again struggled to free herself, to no avail as she was being carried over to the pot.

The Pokemon wiggled in her grasp as the woman completely ignored her, stopping her shakes when she noticed the smell flowing through her nose, and was her back feeling warmer all of a sudden. Slowly, she peaked downwards, swivering her head around as best she could.

She felt all her strength leave her the moment she noticed just what she was hovering over. The full weight of everything finally getting to her; it was not some sick joke, there was no denial from her of what was about to happen, she really was...they really were...Those faces, the ones being made at her, all the humans looked at her like fresh dinner, the mouth's hang upon, drool spitting down their mouths as they hungered for her body. They did not look like humans to, not the kind caring people who fed her, cuddled her and comforted her, but as monsters strutting around under human skin.

Her only regret; was not being able to see her best friend for one last time. She no longer struggled, accepting her new fate. Her body going limp as she was slowly lifted down, into the steaming pot below her…

"Fling."

Like a silent bullet shot from a silencer a small rock, not much bigger than a marble shot out from the shadows surrounding the area and into the light, the aim true as the stone slammed right into the pot itself, none having any time to react as the resulting collision sent the boiling pot flying off the table, the pot not just being sent to the floor but the boiling water splashed onward; onto the woman as her scream shocked them all, dropping the Leafeon to the table where she was bounced off it and to the softened floor.

All the members in the group, as well as the almost-meal herself all watched with disbelief as the female member slowly pushed herself off the floor, the pain minimal as it only splashed on her clothes, not on her skin itself, but she was able to get to her knee just in time to see a figure rise from the shadows.

Stepping forth into the light the black-clothed man walked with purpose, his Bo readied in his hand as he grabbed the pole that held up with his free hand and dig it out the snow easily, all watched with equal parts confusion and fear as he unknown man walked forward. The moment the woman was on both feet he struck without a word, with a wide arc he slammed the front of the wooden pole right into the woman's face, the wood breaking on impact as the force slammed her back to the ground, this time for good, as she laid still.

He stopped his walk as he observed all five. All seemed to be adult men, older than him, most likely in their 30's at least. None was carrying any tools or weapons that he can see, though he suspected all were able to throw a punch at least. For the tensest of silent seconds, neither side spoke, only the cool wind created a backdrop of noise, the flickering of the flames casting dark shadows over the place as his steadied his grip on his staff.

"Leave this place!" He boomed loudly, his voice a command to the others as his vision swept around to them all, looking and every one in the eye as he continued speaking. "Your presence here is neither wanted nor deserved. Give yourself up, and walk away. Now, or I will force you to fuck off myself. This is the only time I will say this. I won't repeat myself again." They all stared in disbelief and confusion, uncertain if he is even real, this person-this single _man_ , thinks he gets to demand orders to them, like he owns this shitty city...

They were the ones to move first, one man strutting towards with anger, reaching for his shoulder. "Who the hell do you think you a-" With a flick of his foot his spun his boot out knocking one leg outwards, sending him off kelter far enough for his hold on his shoulder to falter, long enough for warrior to flip him on his back with push of his palm on the angered cultist's face, swatting him to the floor as Ryder spun out staff and with both hand smacked the lying man square in his face; he wailed out in pain, clutching his face as he was left disabled by the agony.

Another took the moment to come forward as well; this one aiming a punch to his head. And basic attack, with ease he avoided the swing, taking a step away as he held his Bo aloft and swung it down right to the bridge between his neck and shoulder, not stopping until he too was down, the resulting effort hit him like a sack of bricks as he was sent down.

The vigilante did not give the other three time to strike first as he immediately jumped at them spinning his staff around him as the three leaped away, avoiding getting close as the sole party member began to create distance.

Meanwhile, one of the downed men began to shake off his pain as he picked himself off the ground. From his vision, he could see the Leafeon still bound as it laid on the ground, unable to free itself. His delusioned mind still wanted the taste of exotic meat on his tongue, his hunger not saturated as he began to limp towards her, reaching for the Pokemon

"Hey guys! I still got the meal."He shouted in almost joy as he was inches away from taking her, not noticing another figure began to stir from behind the cars, leaping out as she noticed him the moment he opened his mouth, she jumped towards the bound female and preparing her attack she shot an immediate breathe of Icy Wind aimed at his face, the sheer shock and pain from the freezing air blew him backwards as he slumped to the floor.

Giving him a final glance she bent down to the bound Leafeon, bringing up a claw to her mouth as the Pokemon could only stare; despite her predatory nature, she watched it all unfold before. She was scared and confused of this all, yet under the Weavile's gaze she felt protected, as Marian began to cut her free.

Her partner looked her way with a hidden smile, twisting his neck to watch warmly. From his peripheral vision he could spot one of his own opponents charge at him with a fist, and with a spin of his own body he blocked the fist with body of his staff, parrying his hit out and with a swift turn on his heel he kicked the man hard on his unprotected chest, as he leant down in anguish as the others still fought him. He jabbed and swung with his weapon, the other two still standing straight jump back to avoid the blows.

"Steven! You still have you knife in your pocket, don't you?" One of the two called to the other as the pain began to subside for him, Ryder heard it all as he kept his guard up, paying attention to him as well as he pulled a Butterfree knife out his pocket and wielded it dangerously in his hand.

"Keep him steady! I'll gut him like Magikarp!" He threatened, almost as if by command one of the men made an attempt to grab him with both hands. The vigilante acted accordingly and ducked underneath the unfriendly hug, not wasting a second of this to thrust out his staff in between his legs and twisting it his way, knocking hard on his heel as his momentum pulled him backwards onto the floor. He immediately turned his attention to the knife-wielder bolting his way, only a second later did he slash with his blade, missing his chest, than he sprung it back around, this one getting too close to his neck, but this was what the fighter was waiting on, as this ultimately left the man's arm wide open, as with a firm accurate jab aimed perfectly the staff smashed into his inside elbow. The high pain of having his tendons mashed by the metal not only succeeded in him dropping his knife but his whole arm became numb, clutching the arm with pain as he almost fell to his knees, pissed beyond all belief as that armed person in dark no longer even paid attention to him anymore, as if he was no longer a threat, worthless...

As Ryder walked away, making a beeline to the one man left that was a still standing, not aware that man he knocked down was still awake, and still pissed at him, yet his eyes was not only on him, as glinting from the light he could see the shine coming from the metal knife, buried in the snow. Taking a hand out carefully he slowly prodded at the weapon with his fingers, pulling it ever so gently to him, before he grabbed the handle firmly in his grasp. Pushing himself back up he made a hefty charge to him, the sound of his sprint caught Ryder ears-but the moment he turned it was too late as the armed man stabbed him in the chest, by his right side, the ineffable pain stung him as he spat inside his mask, eyes wide with shock as his warm blood trickled out his coat and to the mans hands, all the while, Marian could only stare in disbelief and fear, her arms shaking, struggled to get a hold on the last duct tape covering the Leafeon's mouth, as she froze like the air around her.

So...this was what being stabbed is like. It felt like his body had been ripped apart, fitting, now that a part of his chest had being opened forcefully. It wasn't the first time someone had made him bled, nor the second, but it never was with something shaped like this. Blood never had came out in this many amount, he could feel his sweater beginning to get wet from the liquid. Not this sweater it was his favorite one…she made if for him...

With a spit he gritted and bared the pain, anger clouding his mind, blocking the signals telling him to stop, as the grip on his Bo began to shake with vehement rage. Bringing it swiftly up and holding it in the middle with both hands he slammed it down right onto the man arms, not just stopping at the hit but kept going, breaking through to the bone as he shattered his Humerus, the grip loosened on the blade still stick in him. The enraged man did not cease at this, as with a swift kick of his leg he slammed his thick boot right on his knee, bending the leg backwards, as the victim could only scream harder as the pain shooting inside him. With a spin he pulled himself away from the hollering man's grasp, and with one final arc of his staff down on his neck he ceased his insistent screeches, knocked down once and for all.

His own pain did not stop at all, and all the movements he made only made it worse, but he refused to be a prisoner of his own body, blood still flowed down, but his body would heal eventually, and there was still one who had not met his wrath.

With piercing, almost soulless eyes he looked to the direction of the man on his own, any sense of bravado or determination had fled the scene, something the the man himself wanted to do as his back hugged the car, behind him, halting his path, his mind not able to comprehend the idea, the sheer thought of turning his back to him and flee. This was no mere man...this was some kind of monster wrapped in human clothes! He could only stand still and watch as he made his descent towards him, he said nothing more, silent as the forbidden night, his wound still dripping with blood, but the adrenaline coursing through his vessels kept him up, still standing.

The lone cultist standing could only blink as he face began twisted with fear, the garbed fighter stepping closer and closer. "What...Just what the hell do you want?" No answer was given as with one quick thrust of his Bo the end was pushed into his gut, and one spiraling move an uppercut his own hand carved his head backwards, no words, barely any sounds, save for the gurgling in his throat could be heard emanating from his mouth as his suffering override his sense and he fell in a crumpled pile on the snow. Not a single thing was uttered from the vigilante, as he took a few step backwards to give himself some room from the filth; but throughout this whole endeavor he did not notice the large man from before, the one he brought out that knife still stuck in him, push himself from the scene and to his own car, as he brought out something noteworthy from his trunk.

"Weavile!" His companion shouted with warning as he dared to turn around, a moment too late as the only one standing immediately swung his own weapon right around, Ryder having no time to react as force hit him hard, too strong for even him as he fell into a crumpled mess on the floor.

He did not fall asleep, that blow did not knock him out, but his sense became dulled and his vision blurry as his mind felt shaken, trying to bring himself up out his dull state, he pulled himself around on to his back, hoping to still be able to stand, but he no longer held a grasp on his tool, leaving him unarmed and staring up to see the form of a large man pointing a Over-and-Under shotgun right into his own face, as he was now the prey.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He spat loudly to the fallen person. "What the hell gives you the right to attack us like that? What have we ever done to you?"

Ryder wished he could spit at him, but his mask prevented him from doing, as instead he looked up to the fanatic with unshaken eyes. "You exist in this city, that's what? What the hell do you think you're doing cooking some poor helpless Pokemon? Have you no common decency?"

"Pokemon are meant to be eaten by us humans." He stated his ideals back. "That's why they exist. For us human to consume. Arceus provides us with a bounty of food right before us, and all we do as a species is keep them as pets, as fighters, or even more sickening as _lovers_. They are ours to do with what we like, that's why we're on the top of the food chain. We eat shit like Goldeen and Slowpoke's tails all the damn time, who says we can't eat a Leafeon as well?"

"That's not your right to say!" He was becoming absolutely livid at this point, the pain still there on his bloodied wound. "Yes, okay, I get it, some Pokemon are used as a delicacy, but most are not here to be eaten. You say what you want, about being a criminalized innocent, about believing there's injustice of what is and isn't allowed. But let me tell, out there in this city, there is a little girl, crying her eyes out, confused as to why her friends hasn't come home yet. You say what you want, but any person who makes a little child hearbroken from their own purely selfish reasons and gives no shit about what the innocent feels is a bastard in any sense." The two stared each other down, despite his disadvantage position, he refused to feel threatened by the man. He did not fear death, and he would not fear someone as pathetic as this, even as he aimed the shotgun right to his head, his body in no shape to fight back and win, if he would face death, he would face death with dignity, with an unwavering morality he would not let someone change him otherwise, even as the gun was aimed for his head, finger on the trigger, loaded and seconds away from meeting death.

 ***Snickt***

He did not fear death, not simply because he held little care for his own life, but because he had an undying trust in his friend and partner, she was his companion, and when ever he as in trouble he always knew to rely on her for help, as she was always by his size.

The large man's eyes slowly grew wide as he felt the sharp pain stab into him, for the first few seconds his body did not register just what happened, his eyes trailed down to his chest, where three very pronounced claws were sticking out his chest, covered in his own blood, three once white claws now painted crimson, as behind him the silent Weavile grit her teeth, ignoring the splashes of blood that spat on her face the moment she stabbed, angered beyond all belief as would not let **anyone** take her friend's life.

With a grand scream she ripped back her claws, more blood splashed on her but she ignored it all the same as the fanatic screamed to the heavens the intense pain surged through him like a Skarmory on drugs, and the few seconds she had her paw through him, the other male made a silent attempt to reach his staff nearby him; the moment she pulled her claws, the moment he moved as with one final _coup_ he sent his Bo under him and smashed into his jaw, enough force for him to actually hover backwards as his screams immediately silenced and he fell just like the others, the world became silent once more. They have won.

Yet the pain was still on him, as he moved too fast for his body, the last human stepped backwards as his balance left him, and he slumped his body on the ground, using the car behind as leverage to keep his body upright, leaning nearly defeated on the vehicle as he clutched his wound.

"Vile!" She cried as she was on him, looking over on the wound with despair and dried, the tears fell off her cheeks she looked at him with absolute concern. Ryder in turn took his other hand out and tugged at the top of his balaclava, pulling the mask off him as he rested his bare head on the car. Despite the pain in his face he wore a light smile at Marian, silently chuckling in an ironic sense.

"Don't you worry, I have no plan of dying just yet." He joked as she applied light pressure to his wound, he tensed up form the contact, even breathing sharply through closed teeth, but did not make any observation of what she was doing. "I've been bled and beaten before, we both know that. I'm getting kind of used to it at this point. Hey, hey." He softened his words as he wiped at her face with his sleeve, the blood and tears in mixed succession coming off his admittedly pretty face. "It's okay, we've won, we've beaten the bastards, haven't we. We did good." The tears didn't cease for her, fear and dismay came in equal amounts as she still focused hard on his bleeding. "Look." His low voice a command as he reached underneath his jacket, by his neck and pulled something out from her to see.

She blinked as she instantly recognized what is was: A Razor Claw, her Razor Claw, attached around his neck with a thick thread. He moved his other hand down to press on his own wound as he presented the item for her to hold, she took it lightly in her paw, careful, as to not tarnish it with the blood. He knew it held special meaning to her; not simply because it was the item he used to get her to evolve, but it was actually the first thing he brought her when he began saving up money, all those years ago. They had very little back then, most they scrounged from any cheap work they could find, and what little they made was mostly used up for important utilities. He could have brought anything he wanted; candy, toys, books, but instead all he wanted was for her to evolve.

And he's been keeping it around his neck all this time, as if a part of her was that close to him all this time. She refused to let any more tears fall now, for his sake, as he let go and pressed her paw back to his wound, he in turn let go, smiling at her, as her somber attitude faded. She looked a lot more beautiful smiling then crying anyway.

"Lea..." The almost whispered out tone got both their attention, and to his other side the Leafeon slowly presented herself to the two, tentatively so, approaching carefully as she still was scared, yet she did not stop, sniffling lightly at the human's gloved hand laying weakened in the snow, examining it with her nose as she hesitantly came forward. The male held out her hand for her as she tensed a little from the movement but did not step back, only watching as his hand slowly tapped around her head and patted her slowly on her small head.

Seconds later she relaxed in his hand, nuzzling the glove vigorously as he continued petting the Pokemon, Weavile grew a small smile at the sight as she thanked her savior, happily greeting the human with joy.

"Poor thing, lost out here in the cold. Frightened at taken by a bunch of demons wanting her for a midnight snack. Don't worry we'll get you back to your home, as soon as we can. That is, after I can walk." There he goes with his snark again, always using it at his most inappropriate times. Honestly, he'd get a on a lot better with other people if he didn't blurt it out whenever he wanted. Still...she would change him for the world, especially when he sent out his hand to pet her as well on the cheek, she would have holded it too if she wasn't preoccupied with his wound. At least she could feel some peace from the contact.

With them all being busy doing there own thing, not one noticed a new car drive to the scene, nor the sounds of the police siren blaring out to the world until the lights came into view, Ryder having to shield his eyes at the new presence of the bright light highlighting washing the area. All three looked in it's direction, Marian briefly became worried that more of those members had come into the scene, that being the last thing they needed. Yet her fears was dropped as quickly as it started as a figure walked into the light.

"All right, all right what is going on here?" The distinctive feminine voice walked into the scene, as the light died down the three could get a good look at her appearance, and to their relief, it was not another mad zealot but instead an Officer Jenny walking to the trio. "First I get worried calls of something suspicious going on over here, then when I come what do I find; I'm not even sure of that myself." She surveyed the scene; a number of bodies on the floor, neither looked dead or dying, though one was bleeding profusely, yet from her deduction it was not anywhere near his major organs, so the intention was not to kill. Definitely looked like a fight had just happened, and if this clothed individual was anything to go by he was the winner, albeit one that didn't come out of it scot free.

She pranced his way, looking at him carefully, taking note of both the fearful Leafeon cowering behind him, and the Weavile held out her claw to block her, as if protecting the human. Yet the human himself did not seem bothered by her, actually pulling the Weavile's paw down, letting her through. "It's okay I just want to inspect the wound." She spoke softly to Marian, getting to feel at ease by her presence as looked to the knife. It wasn't too long of a knife, blood loss is still an issue, but any damage wouldn't be permanent, thankfully.

"So; you going to tell me just what had happened here? Don't think I don't know who you really are, Mr _Moonlight Warrior_. You existence is known by every cop in this city, you should be happy actually, you're famous around these parts. I can't tell you how many stories I've heard about you _moving around like a shadow_."

"Why? You gonna arrest me?" Their he goes again with his poorly-timed snark, receiving a light punch to his shoulder as chasitisation, the grin he tried wear faded after the contact. "At any rate, see for yourself." He pointed over to the area by the downed woman, specifically at the cloth still attached-somewhat-to the wooden pole, and she turned to walk towards it the woman nearby began to regain consciousness, placing a palm to her face, as her fuzzy mind tried to make sense of all around her, yet the approach of the police officer got her attention firmly as she bent down to pick up the flag, inspecting the cloth, recognizing the symbol immediately.

"Ay yes, The Ideologue Sons of whatever and who-knows. I've heard talk of these people coming into the city. Hard to believe these people actually exist."

"Yeah we exist, so what of it?" The female fanatic shouted at her. "We have the right to live like anybody else."

"So you're confessing that you and all these other people are part of your cult?" She eyed her suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at her.

"We are not a cult. How is anything we were doing considered illegal in the first place? People eat other Pokemon all the time. _Pokemon_ eat other Pokemon. How is us eating that Leafeon any different than that?"

"And your confessing to also attempting to eat an eeveelution as well?"

"Yeah, and? What does that all mean?" The woman eyed her spitefully, cheerless towards the officer's investigation, who managed to act like the calmer of the two.

"It means I've heard everything I needed to hear." She stated cooler adjusted her cap as she ascended towards the other woman; and without another word quickly sat down on her back, gripping her arms and bending them backwards as she placed handcuffs on her wrists, the bound woman struggled to escape as Jenny's weight kept her still, without breaking a sweat she swiftly pulled out her radio and called in:

"Precinct this is Jenny on the line, requesting a dispatch of two more cars at the scene of 24-7 Convenience Store in poortown, 6 criminals need to be brought in for a confessed crime, required ASAP. And also..." She took a brief glance to the vigilante's way. "Bring a paramedic, we have an injured on the scene."

"Criminal? Is that what we are know? Is that how you treat someone that acts different than you-" Officer Jenny surprisingly gently pushed her face into the snow

"Under the revised Pokemon Welfare and Abuse Act of 1993, only certain species of Pokemon are allowed to be killed and eaten, and even then only by licensed professionals with passed stock. Guess what, Ms; a Leafeon is not on that list, and you are not eligible to be given that possibility. So yes, you are to be taken in on the grounds of both attempted Pokemon abuse and possible cases of Pokemon abuse, if that's a good enough reason for you. Now stay still and don't move, you have the right to remain silent." Officer Jenny stood up and walked the woman to her feet, holding her wrist from the back as she stopped by the feet of the unknown vigilante, who for the whole time has just been laying silent, regaining his strength.

"So...just what am I to do with you?" Her question more of statement as both humans looked at one another, eyeing each other up.

"Do what you want, it's not as if you're gonna come round these parts and sort out crime better than I can." His was definitely a statement, not a cocksure snark, but it still got under her skin, not liking the idea of being talked down to by a man like him.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you guys got off your high-horse for once and actually had proper routes around these parts that would mean I shouldn't need to get out here and protect the people you guys are sworn to serve. If none of you come here then just who is gonna help these people? Last time I checked nobody upstate cares for the actual good people in this run-down part of the crapheep labeled a city."

"Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?" The officers composure was fading as she felt irritated by his words. "Is that who you see us as; just some corrupt constitution who only does this for some paycheck at the end of day. Do you think none of us actually become officers to uphold the law and save the innocent? Do you really have no respect for any of us?"

"Of course I respect you guys! Why do you think I get you guys to come over and send them away when I'm done with them! I know you'll do your job." This was not the answer she had suspected at all. "I just wish the people in charge of you would actually give a damn about the people around here, just for fucking _once_." He sighed deeply as he rested his head back on the cold car's body, not feeling it in him to have an argument right now.

Officer Jenny, meanwhile, only looked down to herself as she wondered about his words, something popping into her mind as she looked him over. "We had a call earlier this night of a woman calling about her abusive husband, who was saved by a 'human dressed as a shadow'. I'm guessing that was also you?" The human in question never denied nor agreed with her, only looking away with mild uninterest.

"The paramedics will be here soon, I suggest you rest up and keep yourself warm, for now. Don't worry, I'm not gonna put you away or anything. No matter how much I disagree with what you do, I cannot deny you are a helpful asset for this community. Arcanine! Come here and help keep him warm!" She called to her Pokemon partner, as a cheery-eyed Arcanine sped onto the scene, before keeping low by the car as a precaution, as he now tranced over nestled his fire-type body on the fallen human, said human silently enjoying the feeling of actual warmth on his body, blocking out that freezing air that his body had gotten unfortunately used to by now.

"Anything else you want to declare before help arrives?" She stated, blinking when he grabbed the small Leafeon by his side and presented it to her, as if for her to take. "Yes, bring her back to her friend. She's been lost for too many days now, I think she'd be glad she's brought home." Jenny could only shake her head at him, for someone so standoffish he cared an awful lot for people he's never met.

"Very well." She picked up the Pokemon with her free hand, nustling her close to her side as kicked out a little, a little perplexed at being handed over but nonetheless did nothing more, relaxing in her grasp. "Should I tell the owner who saved?"

"Not bothered." He replied without emotion. "Best not, really, they might worry too much of what had happened. Just tell them to treat her a little. She's been through enough." The officer smiled, giving him a nod as she led the fanatical lady away to the backseat of the car, the male no longer needing to speak.

Actions speak louder than words anyway, such as in Marian's case, who immediately hugged her partner dearly, nuzzling his cheek softly as she thanked him for everything he's done; even if he is hurt, bleeding, head fuzzy, and in the cold air, he refused to stay down, to be beaten, he profusely declined an idea he was a coward if it meant someone else got hurt.

It's why she loved him.

* * *

A few days have passed since that night, and the two partners in crime, in a manner of speaking, were back in their apartment room. It was small place, if basic in every way- the bedding helped keep out the cold, he had his own private kitchen and bathroom, bland wallpaper and upholstery that did it's job-he cared little for the ideals of aesthetics, it suited him more.

And with a groan he awoke he from his sleep and saw that very bland apartment he lived in, rubbing his face as his eyes adjusted to the morning light, watchful of his bandages, as he pulled the sheet off him, revealing more bandages underneath. He slept without his shirt on, giving the dressing air to breathe as it was wrapped all over this chest. He pulled the material of his head and through it to the side, right next to the Razor Claw-necklace, glad to finally being able to it off his head, the itch he had was able to be scratched better now.

He hadn't realized it at first but as he was being checked over by the paramedics he did indeed had been bleeding from his head, albeit only minorly. He was glad, when they came, little questions was asked of the incident. Jenny was the only one who asked him about the incident for reports, thankful it was her who asked, as she was the only one he feels he can trust with the information. In a sense, a knowing bond had seemingly grown between the two, a sense of respect on both sides. If they ever meet again, he wonders if it would be on more solid terms.

"Weav?" He didn't live alone, of course, his friend and companion slept in the same apartment, she kept it neat and tidy when he was at work, in a way, she was glad he had to take a few days of after suffering an 'accident'; as it means he had to stay at home, though, she was glad he would be able to go back soon; the rent doesn't pay itself, unfortunately.

"Morning." He greeted her with a smile, yawning as he made an attempt to stand, but the companion immediately stopped him from doing as she pressed him down. Like always, she was worried of his safety and health, and the past few days she did everything she could so he wouldn't force himself to move too hard. This itself wasn't a bad thing, save for when he tried to take a bath and she insisted on washing his body for him, but it did become annoying when she watched over him _all_ the time. She was like a nanny even, and he did not like being scolded like a child.

He couldn't hate her for it; she did it exclusively because she cared for him, even if it annoyed her. So to some extent, it was nice that she waited on him for the time being, he sometimes forget what it felt to actually relax, and she knew it more than did, as it seems, but even then, he had his limits.

As he made a move to his right, glancing over by the side of his bed, he noticed something missing, something that last time he saw it, it was leaning against the wall, as per the normal. Nor was it dropped to the floor, which could only mean-

"Marian...where's my staff?" He eyed her questionably as he demanded to know of its whereabouts, but her firm shake of her head, combined with her neutral expression gave him more than enough answers.

"Give me my staff back, Marian. Where did you move it? It's mine, you can't go hiding it from me." She stickly pointed her index claw down to the ground, eyebrows curling as she remained stubborn in her situation. Ryder snorted as he mirrored her own expression, both sizing each other up as they knew this would go on far longer than it should do; they both were adamant in their ways.

"Marian."

"Weav!"

"...You did see me train with it last night, didn't you?" The nod of her head confirmed her question as he became peeved with himself. He couldn't go back out at night time now, even he knew that was a bad idea, wouldn't be able to do much with an injury like this, but he hated the idea of sitting around all the time like a couch potato, at least doing some exercises would help, even if he did sprain himself.

"Dammit, Marian, I only pulled a muscle, it's not as if I reopened my wound. Now give me my damn staff back, I'm gonna exercise if you like it or not." She narrowed her eyes to him, as if daring him to, closing her arms and trying to stare him down. "Fuck it, I'll find it myself then!" He tried to stand and push past her, but the Weavile was practically prepared for this as with a single palm-thrust forward he fell back to the bed, despite his energy returning she could still outdo him with strength.

An idea he began to hate; as he felt he no longer had much free will, a thought that made him yell right to her face- "Fucks sake, Marian, can't you just get off my back and leave me alone? Can't I have some bloody choice in doing what I want? If you're just gonna stand in my way, kindly get lost! You're pissing me off!"

She...hated making him angry. She never liked to, and only did so on the rare occasion, and even then it was to help him. But even with his cold demeanor, she knew he was never trying to be mean to her, and brushed it off easily, remaining stoic in expression. This...this made her falter, she could no longer maintain her composure, her arms falling down and she could no longer look him in the eye. Those words hurt her, as she sighed, she refused to cry but she couldn't hold back her frown. Anger washed away with sadness as she turned to the door without saying a forward, not giving him so much as a glance as she trudged onward.

He hated being angry with her. She managed to get under his skin, sometimes purposely, but because she had a good reason to. He was not a very nice man, he knew that of himself, and she wanted what was best for him, even if he didn't see it himself. She was stubborn and strict with him, sometimes overly so to the point of riling him up. But she meant well, she never deserved to be shouted, especially by her closest friend, who was already feeling strong guilt.

"Wait..." He wanted it to come out louder, yet to him it was almost a squeak, barely audible in the room yet she picked up on it. "I..." He paused, not able to look her way as the guilt pulled him down like a heavy ball, it's thick chain wrapped around his crushed neck. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry. You...don't actually piss me off. You never do. I...fuck...I only do that to myself, don't I." She stopped her stride out as she listened to what he said, pausing just short of the doorway itself as she stood still from her position, and for the briefest of moments he wondered with dislike that she would continue out, but to his thanks she instead turned herself around and looked his way.

Though, right after he wished he didn't have to see her face, as her entire expression had gotten worse the moment since he insulted her. Her mouth was trembling slightly and her eyes watered over, as if she tears would fall down her beautiful cheeks, but a quick dab with her arm removed them from her face as she remained scowled at him.

He knew he made her feel bad. He didn't grow up learning to be soft, he grew up with what the world gave him; a harsh and mean spirited way of life. Learning how to hug and compliment each other was not natural ideas of his world. But he knew how to be nice, even with the shit world he lives in.

"Please do not cry. I hate seeing you cry- you don't deserve it." These were the first words he thought of in his mind, and where the only he figured he should say. He hated lying to his only true friend, no one should hurt her.

If she would still want to be called that by him. He wished so, as her face did not twist one way or the other, but still looked him over with judging eyes, at least to his belief as he wanted to do nothing but kick himself.

She moved before he could, taking a slow stroll forward, a methodical walk even, as she jumped on the bed, walking over the sheets and taking a stand right next to him, he did not move himself, letting her communicate first as she looked down to him with an unflinching stare, a second after she dropped to her knees, being at as close as eye level the two could be in right now as she remained silent.

She let out a breathe and with a spin of her arm she curved her right arm beside her, paw open as he anticipated just what she was going to do. He let his body relax from his position, closing his eyes and he made no fuss of what she was about to do. He deserved it, he believed. He needed some kind of punishment, and if this is what she concluded he earned, so let him have it. Let it hurt and sting, he could take it, get it down with so they can go back to the dynamic the two always had.

...But the slap never came, at least, not in the way he had accepted, as for those few seconds he remained motionless, not giving a fight back to her as he waited for the hit, but when her paw finally landed on his cheek after the few inanimate moments there was little to no force put behind, no pain or penalty to him, but instead her digits wrapped around his face as much as they could as she stroked him softly.

He opened his eyes to look at her, to his relief, she held no anger in face as she in turn sighed in defeat of some kind, as if acknowledging some truth he did not know about. Slowly he brought his own hand up and gripped her paw, holding her smaller hand in his own as for the smallest of moments the two stood stayed there in absolute uninterruption, their stares did not look away from one another as if for the first time their souls became connected.

It was Ryder who was the first to look away, a strange heat appearing on his cheeks for one reason or another, perhaps it was her warm paw resting on him, but why both, and why does he have an urge to look away. He tried to, in actuality. Taking a glance to the side, so to face a naked world, but she refused him doing this as she used her other paw to grab his other cheek and force him to face her way, looking a little cheesed if anything, annoyed by his refusal to stay looking at her.

And with one long-awaited push forward, she smashed his lips on his, bending her head sideways to get a more comfortable angle as the two stayed locked lips for the quietest of moments. He didn't rebutte her advances nor push her away in shock, instead he just let it happen. He did not expect anything like this to become at all yet...he didn't hate it, if anything he only hated it when their lips stopped being connected as she pulled away, her paws still cupped his face as if they did not want him to move as she stared deeply into his eyes, no signs of anger or contempt directed his way, but even like this, he still had remorse to show.

"I...am sorry, Marian. You know that right?" She answered him with another kiss, a little firmer than the last one as he silently moved his own hands around pulled her in deeply, hugging the Weavile softly as the two continued kissing, his bare hands felt warm on the Pokemon back as she felt at ease he had at least some inkling of wanting her the way she wanted him. Their kiss at one moment simply stopped with warning, but neither complained as she locked her forehead to his, their breathing the only sound that could be heard in the room as they cuddled softly together.

He wondered, really, just when it was he wanted her as more than a just a saviour. Was it when he was younger, when she looked after him as a mother would do her child? Or maybe when they finally got an apartment of their own, despite how run-down and lacking the dilapidated building was, and the two did nothing but sit on the couch all day? Nah, perhaps it was when she had fallen from a jump of a building during their first few times becoming what this area needed and landed into the garbage down below, as he took it upon himself to stay by her side, cleaning her himself and never leaving the same room as her, despite the injuries being nominal.

No. If it was the one time he truly felt like he loved her beyond anything else, it was when he suggested, just two years ago, that he needed to become someone this city had to have, not for anyone but the poor and the weak, to stand up for others and be the hero who hides in the shadows. Marian made no attempt to stop his wishes, but actively encouraged him to do it, but what he neglected to say was this whole idea came about from her, as he wanted to become the kind of person that she was for him in that time of need.

He cupped the underside of her chin and pulled her into a deep kiss, taking the initiative this time and pushed against her, almost leaning forward as Marian welcomed his advances, after so long she can finally show him how she feels, almost grinning as she looked at his face, his eyes closed as he melted into the touch, leaning forward to bring her in some more, tensing up as if being stung by something…

His wound still hurts lightly, not by much, but enough to cause some minor pain. Wanted to kiss him or not, she couldn't let him get hurt, she loved him too much to let her desires overwrite his health, and with a light push tried to move him back, breaking the kiss in hopes she have him stop lying to her, but that only lasted for a mere second as he immediately struck back forward, claiming her lips while oblivious to her she was going for.

She tried again, this one with a lot more force behind as she pushed him back, his hands coming off her sides as his posture almost straightened out as he blinked with widened eyes, unsure of what he had done wrong.

"Weav." She pointed to his bandage, to the area of his wound and he nearly touched the area as the gears clicked and he understood what she meant by it.

"I'm fine." He retorted, peeved a little as he tried to make a move to come closer to her, but she beat him to it, placing her palm on his face to stop him from leaning his body to far over and pushed him back to the straight position as his annoyance only grew.

"I said I'm _fine_." He said a little louder this time, his eyebrows beginning to point diagonally up as he grimaced at her. Yet she did not relent herself, a glare of her own was shot back as she tried to move to him. Despite both wanting this, the stubborn individuals were too stubborn for their own good, Ryder more so than her, as he hated the thought of relenting so damn much. Having to stay in his apartment for a few days, no going outside, no securing the streets, it weighed on his mind. But now being told he has to just sit _still_ , while she takes the lead here…

Not having any of it.

"Well _fine_ , then I'll show you!" He exclaimed loudly as he without warning grabbed Marian by her sides and pulled her up with him, not just standing up but he pushed himself over to the wall on the side, forcing her against it as he loomed over her. "I will not feel weak...don't pretend I am." As Marian only watched with surprised interest, she was caught off guard when he captured her lips to her own, noticeably more aggressive, yet passionate, than before, his strength cradled her close to the wall as she made some attempt to pry herself free, though not because she didn't want to kiss him.

Yet the moment his tongue pressed against her closed lips, _begging_ for entrance, all her convictions loosened as she lost herself to her desires, licking back with equal veracity as the two claimed each others mouths, invading their tongues inside the other's jaws and tasting every side, until the two began a silent war of domination, sending their tongues over and under their opponents like a death match as neither claimed the title of winner, only making stalemate as their restless fingers massaged one another, over their backs, chest, sides, and in Marian's case, her thighs, as they provided physical stimulation through instinct alone, their minds clouded with lust, not wanting anything more or less than being here. His wandering hand, the one not keeping her pinned to the wall, did not cease his movements on her body, trailing along body, her legs and inbetween, to her warming sex as his digits dug into her slit, crossing along the cleft as wave of pleasure shot up her spine and to her mouth, as she arc her neck from the touch, slumping away from his eager tongue as she moaned to the ceiling, an act that was needed for the two to allow her some breathing room, the desire had taken over their minds for so long that breathing had become a forgotten idea.

As the two panted hard, looking at each other in the eyes with warmth and devotion that for too long had been bottled up, both could only figure their pent-up desires for one another was a tad overwhelming. But while her eyes remained locked on one another, she could still spot his arm began to shake and tremble lightly; the man was pushing past his pain, and a quick glance down showed her he was forcing himself to stay upright.

"Weav..."She pointed her claw to his bandage, as he didn't need to look down to see what she was focusing on. He knew very well his strength was weakening, yet his pride would refute those claims: "It's only a little sore. I barely feel it all..." Those last words came out more silently than the rest, as the pain did not subside for him, taking a hand to almost feel the stinging spot. "Wea-"

"Marian, I said-" His words caught short as she reached out with both paws and cupped his chin, pulling his head to look her way. She held no fortitude in her expression, no stubbornness or anger, only a soft smile, half-lidded eyes that made her look more beautiful than normal.

He understood right away. She wasn't annoyed at him, only concerned, as she always tries to be. He sighed, and wrapping his arms gently around her he walked backwards, sitting down on the bed as the Pokemon gave him a sweet thank you kiss, neither relenting their hug.

"I want to, Marian." He whispered softly in her ears, as they relaxed in each others grasp. "I'm not scared, or anxious, I never can be with you here. I'm willing to go all the way if you want to." She leaned her head up to look in his eyes, almost washing over with joy. "I think I should be the one to be making that face. I'm sure I've been wanting this longer than you." She made a smirk at him, but said nothing as she slowly trailed her body downwards as she took a knee to the floor deftly grabbing his pajama bottoms with her claws and pulling them down, all the way as he lifted up his feet to allow them to come off, Marian placing them, neatly and folded, to the side, as she took a good look at his freed member.

She's seen it before, obviously, who else washed his back when he was young, but never up this close, respecting his privacy. It was a little hard, not fully, but he certainly had been turned partly from the touching and licking. It pleased her, knowing it was her that could turn him on, and be the one to get him off as well, as she reached over and took the little guy in her paw, careful of her sharp claws and began to stroke the dick softly in her grasp, rubbing the growing shaft as Ryder moaned a little from the touch, mumbling out something along the lines of. "It feels so much better having it touched by someone else."

Suddenly, the feeling of stroking stopped, as Ryder looked down to see the Weavile, though still having a light grasp on his erection, look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. I was a teenager with hormones, every male is curious about his schlong by then." She rolled her eyes with a smirk as she continued her stroking, despite her look she didn't think less of him for it. Heck, it would be hypocritical if she did, as the one time she witnessed him masturbating, got her curious herself, as she took leave of the scene and relieved herself that night, along with a number of other times after, as well. Though, she neglected in saying it was **him** she thought about when she fingered her cunt.

"Actually, most nights I did that it was **you** I had been thinking of."

...Oh! Well now, that changes thing a little for her, as she leaned in closer with her mouth and spitting out her tongue, began giving long licks along his shaft from base to tip, as he hissed from the contact, doing this as a thank of sorts for telling her that piece of information. It was she who's making him feel good, no other female, no human; her. She and she alone was the one licking his dick, enjoying the taste of his precum as it dribbled down to her tongue, a desirable sensation for him as his cock was fully erect, and though she wanted to taste him more…

With a final kiss on his tip she let go, as she knew she wanted her first time with him to be special, and more so, her quivering flower was craving major attention. With a leap she pulled herself to his lap, giving him a little kiss on his nose as she looked at him with wanting eyes.

He wanted it more than her, if that was possible, and with a look of 'I'm taking control' she pushed her body back to rest her lower lips on his pointing erection, ready to push through.

"Just so you know, next time, I'm taking the lead." He added, getting a wink in return as she positioned herself on him, resting her paws over his shoulders, almost wrapping around his neck as she laid her knees on his thighs, careful not to add too much of her weight on them, and with a little lift down of her rear, she pushed his awaiting member through her walls and into her honeypot, both moaned out as the pleasure ran through them, and within moments Marian was already bouncing on his lap as she let herself go to the sensation, moaning and whimpering as the pleasure was overwhelming for her, but this was not to say something else of the male as well, as he too was lost in the satisfaction, leaning his head back with closed eyes as he thought of the many times he dreamed of this feeling.

Mostly of him taking the lead, but a few were of her on top, being the one to take the lead as he relaxed himself on his back, remembering only one time his back wasn't laid down but instead propped up on a bed, his hands around her, smoothing down her back as they reached her rear, gripping her cheeks warmly as they felt so squishy in his hands…

"Weavile!" Marian moaned in lust as she felt him caress her buttocks, groping them with vigor. He did not know when the memories ended and the real world came to be as almost subconsciously he reached down behind her and grabbed her tushy. Marian almost rocked her hips backwards into his kneading fingers as she wanted him to do it more, and he obliged, as her soft fur mixed with her bouncy butt was practically to die for, for his sense of touch, massaging her supple rump with mirrored eager.

She leaned to nuzzle her cheek on his, showing her devotion as he warmed into her, rubbing back as he snickered a little from her tickling his face, pulling one hand out to nuzzle her other side, brushing his fingers along her face as she purred from the touch, his caresses pulling her seemingly closer until she was hovering her face over his, both knew what was going to happen as she reached forward and brought him to a kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouth like before, but this time not as aggressive or pushy, as they took their times tasting each other, moaning into the others mouth as they no longer wrestled for dominance, just wanting to enjoy being close as he pulled her head into his, as he wanted to do all he could in making her feel pleasure.

Now, there were at least two things Ryder knew about giving pleasure to a woman, his years of teenage hormones at least made him inquisitive about the feminine nature, as his instinct drived him to enact these plausible thoughts. Firstly, with his hand still groping her ear, he let only to slap his palm back down on her cheek, making the booty ripple as each spank let our a little murmur from her throat, the sharp contact didn't give her much pain in truth, but it did send a jolt through her, making her wonder what it would be like if he did this beyond sex, she having no qualms with him playing with her posterior.

The second part was him knowing about clitoral stimulation, how it can help bring a female to orgasm, as he moved his hand off her face and down to between her legs, as he fingered around and found where her clit laid, and even using just a finger twirling round her bead it was sensitive enough for her to moan so loud her face became unattached from his mouth, her tongue drooling out as she continued to rock her hips on his shaft, but the added sensation made her want to push forward, to not stop his movements on her sex organ.

"Enjoying yourself?" He smirked, exchanging his finger for his thumb as pressed down on her clitoris, earning a strong moan from pleasure as she rode him like a rough Rapidash. She looked to the grinning human, licking his cheek and neck with her tongue, for just this time, she would let him smirk at her. He deserved it if this is what it meant he could to her: his thick cock pushing deep in her walls, his hand playing with her supple bum while the other played with her clit, his natural scent filling her nose as she pressed into his neck, it was driving her over the edge, she was finding herself getting lost in the euphoria of it all.

"Uh, Marian...I can find myself beginning to...do you want me to pull out…?" His question fell on deaf ears as she didn't stop her movements, pulling herself close as her own climax was rising sharply, strongly, too quickly as with a firm push down she came, wetting her juices on his cock, yet her lasting orgasm didn't get her stop altogether, as she literally rode out her climax on her male, her walls clenching so tightly on his shaft he couldn't hold on any longer as he too came, sending out his seed into her womb, painting her insides a creamy-white as he body tensed from the orgasm, his body could not hold out any longer as he fell backwards into the bed, the soft mattress cushioning his fall as both human and Pokemon panted heavily, sweat all over their bodies as for a number of seconds all neither could do was wait until they get a hold on their bodies some more...

It was the Weavile who was the first to move, not simply because she recovered first, but there was something in the back of her mind that drawn her attention somewhere else, enticing her interest.

Ryder eyes bulged out a single moment later as he began pleasure start to resurface on his body, mainly on his crotch, and as his eyes looked downward, leaning his body up, to see the sight of that Weavile of his vigorously assaulting his cock with her tongue, lapping up both his juices and her own, the two substance intermingled on his cock as she licked his dick clean, the salty taste and scent heavenly to her tastebuds.

He could only blink as he watched on, and when she noticed him looking at her, she bent a little lower, to his golden orbs and played with his balls with her tongue, letting them flop around her tongue comically as Ryder looked on with what she was doing, her face obscured by his own shaft as she wiggled her butt to his face.

"Hey." No reaction from the Pokemon. "Hey, hey, hey!" He slapped at her arse this shocked her greatly as she immediately looked his way, mouth closed as she stared at him like a Deerling caught in headlights. "You know if you're hungry we can get breakfast?" She blinked at him, then with a grand smirk opened her mouth, letting her tongue limp out- one completely covered over with both her own feminine juices and his semen.

"Oh that's just plain gross Marian?" He spoke in-playful-disgust as the Weavile in question laughed at his silly torment, drinking down the juices as both preceded to get off the bed and to the awaiting kitchen, Marian grabbing his pajamas and gave them to their owner, who snatched them from her claws. "Yeah, yeah, keep walking. I think I've gone off cream-cheese now." She snorted at his remark as he pushed himself out the bed, despite her attitude to him, she still held out a shoulder for him to take, though he refused, instead offering to take her paw in his hand, enclosing her other paw over his she led him out, ready to start the new day with a pronounced enthusiasm.

* * *

Enough time had passed by now, and sure enough, the day he could take off those bandages was the night he went out in the street, both refreshed with a lazy-day nap.

It was always a bit tense, as he got ready to go outside, even now, perhaps more so, she worried for his safety, always not wanting to go out to some degree, but his stubborn demeanor would not allow. Yet today, she didn't mind it as much, she knew this was his choice in life, and she supported it with her heart, now that she is a part of his.

"Ready to go?" He answered as he walked into the main room, decked out in his standard attire as always, Bo in hand as he entered the scene. She nodded, she never carried anything with her; her claws and her senses were her only weapons, but she used them both like a professional.

He opened the door, as he led her out, yet stopped just before he could take a full step outside as he turned around to the Pokemon. "Oh, one thing before I go." He knelt down and pulled up his mask, just to his mouth, and pressed his lips on Marian's own, as she melted into the contact warmly, letting it last a few seconds before he pulled away, pressing down his balaclava as he answered "Goodluck kiss." She snickered, hoping she gets more than a goodbye kiss after tonight, even lightly patting at her belly with some audible smacks.

"Come on, we don't have all night." He closed and locked the door behind him, the two making a turn down the pathway out the complex as she rubbed at her torso some more, the human only looked at her with question as she purposely did not look at him back grinning all the while, as she was sure she knew something about Pokemon reproduction that he didn't. Someday, maybe not soon, but someday, their love will blossom into something more, something they both can love with their hearts.

But today the two headed out to the zone, with resolve in their hearts, they became the couple the people of this city needed.

And she wouldn't change that, or him, for anything in the world.

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**


End file.
